


I had been lost to you, sunshine

by Flavoredfaeman



Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Brief Talk about galahads death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, brian thinks about his future and gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavoredfaeman/pseuds/Flavoredfaeman
Summary: Brian thinks about the prophecy in the early morning
Relationships: Drumbot Brian (The Mechanisms)/Galahad (High Noon Over Camelot)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I had been lost to you, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticfoolish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticfoolish/gifts).



> I wrote this and then posted it  
> I am simply sad about Galahad
> 
> Content warnings:  
> Brief talk about death  
> Thinking about the inevitable pain that'll come when someone you live dies

Brian awoke slowly to the stream of sunlight pouring in through a crack in the curtains.

He felt warm, not uncomfortably, like it was out in the gallows. A nice, homely warmth.

He hadn't known he could feel this warm.

Brian had never really felt warm like this before. Back on the aurora he had always been cold, an alarming touch. He had never really questioned it, it's not as if temperature changes could hurt him.

Then he was in the gallows and far, far too hot, burning to the touch.

But now he laid in Galahad's bed in the early morning light. He held Galahad close to himself now, the preacher's head nuzzled into the crook of his neck with one of his arms wrapped around Brian's waist and the other resting against Brian's chest.

That was Brian's favorite part of the mornings; Galahad was so calm in his sleep. Letting go of the tension he always seemed to hold and relaxing for once.

Brian had his arm draped across Galahad, his hand gently pressing into his back, holding him close, holding him here.

Galahad was safe here, like this. He was happy and calm and safe.

Brian had tried his best, he really had, to not get attached to any mortals. It had never ended well and it never would. And Brian knew this would end badly. He  _ knew. _ He'd seen it. But he couldn't. He couldn't not love Galahad.

Galahad was perfect and awful and Brian loved him. He loved him and loved him and loved him and it  _ hurt _ . It hurt but gods if Brian had to feel pain for the rest of his life he would choose this.

When this ended it would hurt, and it would hurt Brian for the rest of his immortality. And Brian would feel that pain, he would let it kill him slowly, again and again, for the rest of eternity. He would feel that pain because he couldn't stop himself from loving just one mortal.

He will and it will have been worth it.

Brian had seen how this would end, but still he laid, holding Galahad close to him. For that was his future, not his present.

Right now he was holding his lover, his lover was safe, he was calm. For now.

Soon he would wake up and Brian would have to tell him his prophecy.

And Galahad would leave, because of course he would the stupid self sacrificing fool. And Galahad would die, and he would die happy.

And Brian would be alone once more.

And Brian would be cold once more.

But nevertheless Brian snuggled back down into Galahad's hair. He still had some time.


End file.
